tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Old Hob (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW MS Old Hob 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob]]TMNT Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 19. Juni 2013 *'Story:' Jason Ciaramella *'Zeichnungen:' Dave Wachter *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "City Fall" #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City Fall" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *Old Hob *Slash *''Stock Gen'' **Baxter Stockman (in Rückblenden) **Chet Allen (in Rückblenden) *Krang (in Rückblenden) **Steinkrieger (in Rückblenden) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Leonardo (Cameo) *Billy und seine Mutter Handlung thumb|left|140px|Old Hob erzähltVon einem Dach blickt Old Hob auf das abendliche New York hinunter, auf einer Stadt voller Menschen, für die er jetzt nur Verachtung übrig hat. Seine Gedanken teilt er mit einem zuerst ungesehenen Gesprächspartner im Hintergrund - der sich später als Slash herausstellt -; und vielleicht unbewusst froh darüber, seine Gedanken mit jemandem teilen zu können, der das Gleiche durchgemacht hat wie er, beginnt Hob ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen... Rückblende: Mehr als anderthalb Jahr zuvor: thumb|VerstoßenAls Hob noch ein gewöhnliches Haustier war, hatte er es noch gut unter seinem Herrchen, einem kleinen Jungen namens Billy. Doch war Billy in seiner Verflichtung als Haustierbesitzer leider ein wenig zu oft nachlässig gewesen; nachdem seine Mutter ihn wieder dabei erwischte, dass er das Katzenklosett nicht ausgeleert hatte, packte sie kurzerhand den Kater am Schopf und warf ihn vor den tränenerfüllten Augen Billys in die verschneite Winterstraße hinaus. Draußen in der harten Außenwelt lernte Hob sehr schnell, dass er genauso wild und erbarmungslos wie seine Umwelt sein musste, wollte er hier überleben. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde daher aus ihm ein abgebrühter Straßenkater, der sich stetsdas nahm, was er brauchte. So kam es eines Nachts, dass er sich ein Schildkrötenbaby schnappen wollte, das irgendwie zusammen mit drei anderen in seine Gasse geraten war, bedeckt von einem seltamen grünen Schleim. Doch ehe er seine Beute wegschleppen konnte, mischte sich eine Ratte ein und biss ihm ein Auge aus."Change Is Constant" #2 und "Change Is Constant" #3 thumb|left|Hobs VerwandlungVerletzt und über und über mit grünem Schleim besudelt zog Hob sich zurück, um seine Wunden zu lecken, als sich mit einem Mal etwas Seltsames mit ihm abspielte. Unter Schmerzen begann Hob sich zu verändern, und als er schließlich aufwachte, hatte er eine humanoide Gestalt angenommen. Auch seine Intelligenz und sein Auffassungsvermögen hatten sich plötzlich gesteigert, und so bekam er zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung mit, wie sich zwei Männer - Baxter Stockman und Chet Allen - ganz in seiner Nähe über eine bestimmte Ratte unterhielten, die ihnen abhanden gekommen war. Überrascht darüber, dass er auf einmal die Menschensprache verstehen konnte, und im Innersten sicher, dass es sich bei der besagten Ratte um seinen Gegner von letzter Nacht handeln musste, zeigte er sich daraufhin den beiden verblüfften Männern und fragte sie, ob sie die Ratte unbedingt lebend wiederkriegen wollten..."Change Is Constant" #4 thumb|VersuchskaninchenNachdem Stockman und Chet sich von ihrer Überrachung erholt hatten, bot Stockman Hob an, ihn zu seinem Labor in Stock Gen mitzunehmen, um sich "um ihn zu kümmern", und da er keine Alternativen sah, willigte Hob ein. Doch der nächste Monat wurde alles andere als angenehm: Stockman führte fortlaufend Untersuchungen, Tests, Elektroschockbehandlungen und Blutabnahmen mit ihm durch, angeblich um Hob sich an seinen neuen Körper gewöhnen zu lassen. Doch Hob, als der Opportunist, wie es ihm das Leben auf der Straße gelehrt hat, hielt während der ganzen Zeit seine eigenen Augen und Ohren offen. Indem er Stockmans Gespräche belauschte, erfuhr er so nach und nach von den grundlegenden Eigenschaften des grünen Ooze, welches für seine Mutation verantwortlich war. Doch was er sich am meisten wünschte, war endlich aus dem Labor rauszukommen und mit Splinter wegen seines verlorenen Auges abzurechnen. Schließlich konnte Hob seinen "Wohltäter" dazu überreden, ihn nach draußen zu lassen, zumindest um Stockman ein neues Versuchskaninchen für seine Experimente zu liefern - ein Vorschlag, dem Stockman nach einigem Zögern schließlich zustimmte. thumb|left|Die Suche nach RespektAlso begab Hob sich wieder in die Straßen der Stadt. Zwar hatte Stockman ihm Geld gegeben, doch alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu überwinden, und so versuchte Hob sich zwei Hot Dogs zum Essen zu stehlen. Die beiden Kunden jedoch verfolgten ihn und stellten ihn in einer Sackgasse. Bei der anschließenden Prügelei aber zog einer der Männer die Kapuze herunter, die Hobs Gesicht bedeckte, und vor Schreck über sein Aussehen rissen die beiden kurzerhand aus. Diese Begegnung und seine eigenen Überlegungen ließen Hob zu dem Schluss kommen, dass man sich mit Furcht auch Respekt auf der Straße verschaffen konnte ... Respekt und zusätzliche Leute, die er gut brauchen konnte, um Splinter zu finden und ihn an Stockman auszuliefern. thumb|140px|Familienband gegen FaustrechtIn der darauf folgenden Zeit begann Hob, sich eine Bande aufzubauen, indem er einige mit Stockmans Geld anlockte und den Rest mit seiner Stärke und Wildheit als Straßenkämpfer einschüchterte. Doch als er schließlich dem inzwischen ebenfalls mutierten Splinter und dessen Ziehsöhnen - den Brüdern seines damaligen Beinahe-Abendessens - begegnete, musste er feststellen, dass sie ihm in einigen Dingen voraus waren: Sie verfügten über überragende Kampfkünste und - worum er sie zu beneiden begann - ihren Verband als Familie."Change Is Constant" #1 Letztendlich, nach seiner letzten Konfrontation mit ihnen, kam es so, wie es kommen musste: Seine Bande beschloss aus der Sache auszusteigen. Weil er dabei auch erkennen musste, dass seine Leute ihn niemals als Genossen, sondern als einen "Freak" angesehen hatten, entließ er voller Verbitterung seine Bande. thumb|left|160px|A new lease on lifeNachdem seine weiteren Dienste unter Stockman ebenfalls ohne weiteren Erfolg gekrönt waren, wurde Hob von Stockman schließlich auf einem Privatflugplatz angeschossen und für tot zurückgelassen."Shadows of the Past" #4 Doch Hob war alles andere als erledigt: Stockmans Schuss hatte zufällig eine Phiole mit Ooze getroffen, die sich Hob heimlich unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, zusammen mit einer Probe von Splinters Blut, das er sich vorsichtshalber abgezweigt hatte, als Splinter in Stock Gen gefangen gesessen hatte."Shadows of the Past" #1 Die Phiole war durch den Treffer zerbrochen, und das auflaufende Ooze hatte seine ansonsten tödliche Wunde geheilt. Nach diesem Mordanschlag kehrte Hob nun der Menschheit, von der er nichts anderes als Pein und Verrat geerntet hat, den Rücken und schwor ihnen Rache für all das, was sie ihm angetan haben... Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|140px|NeuverständigungMit diesem Versprechen kommt Hob zum Ende seiner Erzählung, als er von einer fremden Stimme unterbrochen wird. Doch diese Besucher kommen für Hob nicht unerwartet, und er hält Slash davon ab, die Neuankömmlinge anzugreifen - denn er hat Splinter, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo nämlich hierher gerufen, weil er etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen hat... Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Villain Micro-Series Volume 1'' (November 2013) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 3'' (HC) (August 2016) *''TMNT Villains Collection'' (Hardcover; August 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *Dezember 2015 als Sammelband; Titel "Vier Feinde". Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series